


忙內賴/難道我就不行嗎

by Katy616818



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katy616818/pseuds/Katy616818
Kudos: 3





	忙內賴/難道我就不行嗎

已過夜半的晚風有些刺骨，拉緊了身上的厚外套，崔鍾浩推開轉角酒吧的木門。

接到那人的電話，進入耳中的卻不是那偏高的尖細嗓音，而是陌生男子的無奈聲線，他只得從溫暖的床鋪出來，披著夜風走上街口。

從酒保的視線得知目標的位置，崔鍾浩看著靠在吧台角落，手上還握著酒杯不願放手的鄭友榮。

比力氣鄭友榮當然不會是他的對手，用身體把醉鬼撐起，崔鍾浩向酒保點頭示意後便拖著人離開了。

「喂，你怎麼喝這麼多？」

崔鍾浩皺著眉，明明是弟弟卻比懷中的傢伙更顯成熟，鄭友榮的臉頰陀紅呼吸也比平時更急促。

「呀……我可是……哥哥啊……」

好吧，至少還是能認出人的程度。

半夜的路邊真的有些冷，只穿一件黑色短袖上衣的鄭友榮打了個噴嚏，手直往崔鍾浩的外套裡面鑽。

「可惡……崔傘那個混蛋……」雙手環著弟弟的腰，口齒不清的抱怨著對方是怎麼放他鴿子，還被他親眼目睹約了其他男人。

摟著這個藉著酒精一吐為快的哥哥，崔鍾浩也只是冷靜地用手機點開APP，快速的按下叫車的選項後拉著人站在十字路口旁的路燈下。

橘黃的燈光柔柔的落在兩人身上，一直嘟嘟囔囔的醉鬼終於安靜下來，崔鍾浩甚至不確定對方是不是睡著了。

「難道我就不行嗎？」

小小的問句被捲進冷空氣裡，飛散在空中，連星星都不屑回答他，不遠處的路口計程車的車頭燈刺眼的讓崔鍾浩有點想流淚。

把人安頓在車上後，崔鍾浩站在車門邊彎腰跟司機報了一串住址，準備起身關上車門時衣領被一把揪住，整個人被拖回車內。

「為什麼不行？」

把他抓回車內的罪魁禍首睜著那雙漂亮的大眼睛，就算崔鍾浩現在想下車也來不及了，計程車已經飛馳在空曠的馬路上。

「這不就行了嗎。」

被酒精燒的通紅的指尖纏上他的，毛絨絨的腦袋靠在頸側和他一同吞吐這個密閉空間的空氣。

「生日快樂，鍾浩啊。」


End file.
